Christmas Tales
by EnglishBrat
Summary: An assortment of Chrismas romances. H/H, L/J
1. Harry/Hemione

A/N: The Christmas spirit has overpowered me! I have decided to write several different Christmas fluffs. The first one will be h/h, but look out for some l/j, h/g, d/h, and r/h!

***

Shimmering white snow gently carpeted the Hogwarts grounds on the night before Christmas.  In the Gryffindor common room, an uncommon amount of people chattered excitedly about the day to come while playing chess, sitting by the warm fire, or just standing idly.  An alarming amount of people were up at such a late hour – eleven-thirty.  In fact, quite nearly all of them were, save a few girls who had refused to join the fun.

I looked up from my muggle book "A Christmas Carol" and smiled. I absolutely loved this time of year, especially here at Hogwarts. The warm crackling of a fire, the silence of the snow outside, the music, the feeling of happiness everywhere you went…it's just…magical, isn't it?  Well, I think so.  On this particular Christmas Eve, I sat on an overstuffed red armchair, buried in my beautiful book. 

Of course, I thought heavily, lifting the cover and closing it, Christmas isn't a time for reading.  It's a time for kindness and happiness, friends, and family and love.

Love?

Now where did that come from?  

I looked around the room, wondering if anyone else was feeling as sappy as I was, right at that moment, and realized that they were all simply having fun, chatting, laughing, and genuinely enjoying themselves.  I bit my lip.  It seemed no one really thought the way I did, no one took time to consider life and its meaning. No one worried quite so much about…well, everything – not the way I did, anyway.

Sighing, I felt the previous warmth and happiness seep away from my body, replaced with a cold feeling of depression.  I didn't know _why _I did these things to myself.  Thinking too much and too often, that would be the death of me, but it was really all I had to do.  Not being the most popular girl in school by far, and not being one of those people who just instantly makes friends, I often had time to myself.  What else to do but think?

And think I did.

Of those brilliantly green eyes, and that beautiful raven-black hair, and…

WHAT?

I mentally slapped myself.  There I went again.  Lately I found that _all _I had been able to think about was a certain…a certain _boy _who, really, should not mean anything at all to me.  It seemed he had weaseled his way into my thoughts, and refused to come out!  Everything I could possibly think about was related to him, and I was beginning to think…well, this is just ridiculous…but I was beginning to think that I was in love.

In love?

Quite impossible. No.  There must be some other, perfectly logical explanation for this. I'm not… I'm not _supposed _to fall in love, after all. To me, I was always perfectly capable on my own, with absolutely no need of some other soul from the opposite gender to help me through life.

And yet…

And yet I find that, when I feel most depressed or most agonized, I long for his carefree look on life.  I long for his laugh, and his jokes.  I even long for his ignorance, which is so simply adorable.  And then after that, I long for his touch, for his words in my ear, for his eyes looking deep into mine…

No!

No, no, no! It can't be!  It simply can't! I would never fall in love!  I couldn't!  I don't _want _to fall in love, I don't _need _to fall in love!  

But I have, haven't I?

Oh dear. Dear, dear, dear.  You've done it now, Hermione.  You've lost total and utter control of your emotions. You foolish, foolish girl. Ah, well. I suppose there's no use in denying it now, is there? Perhaps I'll just revel in my little fantasies and imagine that, for a brief moment, he loves me as much as I love him.

"Hermione?"

I jumped.

"Oh, Harry! It's you! Scared me for a second there.  Got a bit…er…dazed, didn't I? Heh. How odd, don't you think? Yes, wonder what I possibly could have been dream – I mean thinking about, don't you? Ahaha. Yes. You do, don't you?"

He gave me the oddest, cutest, most adorable look in the world (but then again, aren't they all?) and took my hand, sending shivers though my back.

"Whatever you say, Hermione.  Could you come with me for a minute?  I have to show you something."

My heart could have leaped right out of my chest as my brain whirled with images of a romantic, moonlight kiss, or the declaration of his never ending love, or a sweet kiss under mistletoe.  I did my best to push them down – I knew they were never going to happen – but for some oddly strange reason, some tiny part of my melted heart still held a glimmer of hope for the impossible.  It's ridiculous, of course, but I simply couldn't get rid of it.

Harry led me by the hand to the boys' dorm room – at which point I could not help but giggle, since I found it quite an odd place to be – and led me up a staircase.

I was slightly intrigued, as the girl's room had no staircase of the sort.  In fact, I doubted the students were even supposed to know about it, as Harry had pulled back a tapestry and tickled a rock before leading me up the stone steps.

Once more my heart fluttered and leaped, but once more I forced myself to push it down.  That glimmer, though, that tiny glimmer I could not seem to get rid of, grew larger. I scolded myself for such petty thoughts, but had absolutely no control over them.

After what might have seemed like hours, but only seemed like minutes to me, lost in my thoughts, Harry finally reached a heavy wooden door, which he pushed open gently before leading me outside.

And outside we were.  The cold was stinging, but fortunately there was no wind to make it worse. Little snowflakes fluttered around us, and several lanterns illuminated the edge of the tower.  The view was breathtaking. Below, I could see the icy lake, with the dim shape of the giant squid visible every now and then.  Further away, the Forbidden Forest stretched almost endlessly over the white earth, and ended in a foggy sheet of swirling snow.  Lights from all around Hogwarts were just sparkling dots in the distance. It was so quiet I was afraid to breathe. I closed my eyes, taking it all in. Harry…a tower…Christmas…I bit my lip heavily. There was nothing to do, those false hopes had sprung up again. I braced myself for a heartbreak, but resolved to make the magical moment last.

"Harry," I said, awed. "Harry…where are we?"

Harry smiled and blushed, then scuffed the rock with his foot.

"I…er…well, I was bored one day – Ron was off playing some chess tournament, you know – and I was looking around the common room when…when I noticed that tapestry…er…down there." He gestured vaguely towards the ground. "Well, there are no other tapestries in the dorm, you know, so I though maybe this one was special in some way…." He shrugged. "Guess I was right."

I stood slack-jawed at him. He just _happened _to find a secret staircase that no one else knew about? And…Wait.

"Harry," I said cautiously," does anyone else know about this?"

Harry shook his head.

I nodded numbly.  No one else knew about it. It was secluded, romantic. Snow..Christmas…I was the first to know about it…he led me up here by the hand…so romantic…

It was too much for me to bear. I swooned just slightly, but caught myself and hoped he didn't notice.  Squaring my feet, I decided there was no use in prolonging the inevitable. He had probably just brought me up here to admire the view. Yes, that was it. The beautiful view. Beautiful, just like his eyes…

I sighed.

"So, Harry…Why'd you bring me up here?"

He looked slightly taken aback by the question, as though he had not been expecting it, but quickly recovered.

"Ah, well, I wanted to show you something…Besides this, I mean. Here, it's this way."

He took my hand again – making my breath catch – and showed me over to a squared part of the tower. It was simply a prettily carved arch over a piece of stone that jutted out.  Quite pointless, really, I thought, but who knew? It might serve some magical purpose. 

Harry pulled me under the arch and blushed again.  He seemed to be doing an awful lot of that lately.  Then, without a word, he slowly lifted his hand up and pointed to the top of the arch.

It was mistletoe.

Without waiting for my reaction, he gently leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on my lips.  I let myself melt in his embrace, feeling shock after shock of electricity rush though me.  My mind didn't know what to think. I felt as though I had twenty some fireworks exploding in my head, all at once. It was all I could do to stay up straight.

Harry pulled away and glanced at his watch.  A grin illuminated his face and accentuated the little snowflakes stuck in his hair.  He held the watch out to me.

12:01.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," he said softly.  
  


I could have died of happiness.

***

A/N: Overly sappy? Yes. Cliché? Yes. I'm a hopeless romantic? Yes. Ah, well. What are you gonna do, eh? 


	2. Lily/James

A/N: Woo! Another cliché fluff! *dances around happily* This time, I have decided to enlighten you, dear readers, with some friendly l/j :) I'm afraid there's no Peter in this one, as he just ruins my overflowing Christmas spirit :( Sorry, Wormtail fans! Oh, and they're in their…er…let's say fifth or sixth year, shall we? :)

***

Remus furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, trying to figure out how on earth he had let Sirius trap him so easily in their game of chess. The latter sat in a chair across from him, whistling idly and filing at his nails.

Just as Remus began to move his piece in what he was sure would be a devastating move, a redheaded fury stormed in from the portrait hole.

"I – HATE – James. Do you know what he did to me? DO YOU? Well, I'm going to tell you," she said, outraged, standing indignantly by their chess table. "I was walking along, back to the portrait hole just minding my own business, when suddenly, that…that slimy, filthy little…._prat _just sneaks up behind me and yells loud enough to bring the school down! Well, of course I was surprised, so I jumped and turned around – and I hit the piece of gum he just _happened _to be holding out! LOOK!"

She held up a strand of her fiery red hair and practically shoved it in the other two boys' faces. A large wad of pink gum was firmly attached to the strands. Lily's left eye twitched.

"Er…" said Remus. "I.uh…well, that's too…bad…Lily…"

He instinctively knew he had chosen the wrong words when Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously. 

"Too bad? Yes. I suppose it is 'too bad.' Well. I'll leave you _chums _to your chess game, then, won't I? Oh, yes. Too bad indeed."

In something of a trance, she made her way off to the girls' dormitories. Sirius looked at Remus and grinned cheekily.

"She's mad," he said.

Remus, though privately agreeing, shook his head in defense.

"She's angry."

"Angry, mad; do you really think there's a difference? Oh, checkmate."

Remus blinked at the board. Checkmate? It was his turn! The moment he was about to point it out, a much different person strolled into the room. James Potter looked casually over at his friends' chess game.

"You've lost," he pointed out to Remus.

Remus sputtered a little and raised his finger to make a statement, when Sirius butted into the conversation.

"I say, James, aren't you being a bit harsh on Lily? It's ruining my stupendously magnificent Christmas spirit!"

He placed a heart to his hand and made a mock sincere face. Remus muttered about "cheating on Christmas Eve" and snorted. James rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come off it! I'm not doing her harm. Besides, Sirius, I thought you liked pranks!"

"I do, but….er…it's Lily, y'know?"

"ALL THE MORE REASON TO DO IT, THEN!" James roared. "If you two want to sit here and discuss how _wonderful _she is, then you'll do it without me!" He shook his head at his friends and marched off to the boys' dormitories.

Remus sat baffled at him.

"All I did was mention Lily, and he just went off!" he said incredulously.

Sirius nodded and moved his queen, though it was still not his turn.

"It's 'cause he's madly in love with her! Haven't you noticed, Moony?"

***

Lily woke with a start at ten and looked around. She could have sworn she heard a door creaking. Slipping on a bathrobe, she padded softly down the stairs. The common room was noticeably empty, but not quite dark, as a few soft embers still glowed in the fireplace. Lily, for some odd reason now fully awake, placed another log on  it and settled down in comfortable velvet loveseat directly in front of the fireplace.

She closed her eyes for a minute and allowed the warmth to wash over her and the merry sounds of the crackling log play music to her ears.

"Lily?"

She jumped and looked around. There, standing on the stairs, was the very bleary-eyed, extremely disheveled-looking James, yawing loudly.

"Li" – he held up his hand to stifle another yawn – "Lily, whatcha doin?"

Lily, although convincing herself that she felt the deep hatred towards the human being standing on the stairs, was in no mood to argue or insult, so just sighed and leaned her head back on the loveseat.

"Just…resting, you know?"

James made his way heavily down the rest of the stairs and grinned roguishly at her.

"Resting, eh? Wouldn't that be better done in bed?"

Lily, dimly wondering what had come over her and why in the world she did not feel the need to be rude yet, just stuck out her feet to the fire.

"It's much nicer here, wouldn't you agree?"

James, much to Lily's utmost horror, plopped himself down beside her on the loveseat and sighed exaggeratedly. 

"Ahhh, mmmmm! You're right, it is! Why, I feel like I'm soooooaring over the ocean!"

Lily, not being able to help herself, giggled at his humorous impression of her and punched him playfully on the arm.

"Mmpff, haha – I mean, er…Be quiet, you fool! – haha hehe -  It's quite unkind to make fun of others that way – hehehe haha!"

James grinned at her again and wiggled his feet by the fire. 

"You know," he said, steering off topic, "In some countries, you have to walk on coals to 'become a man'! I suppose I'll have to stay a child my whole life, then, won't I?"

"I can just imagine you trying to walk on coals, James! You'd probably find some way to make it seem as if you were, then not really do it."

"Oh yes, I would coat my feet in salamander slime and quench them all, is that it?"

"Oh no, I was thinking more along the lengths of having one of your friends do I for you!"

James looked indignant. "My friends? What kind of a monster do you think I am?"

"An annoying one."

"Well, can't argue with that, can I?"

"But you're going to anyway, aren't you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

Lily laughed and shifted herself on the seat.

"Well," she said, "go on then, let's hear it!"

James moved so he was facing her and started, using elaborate hand movements and largely exaggerated facial expressions, telling Lily why he most certainly was _not_ an annoying monster.

"…and," he said grandly at the end of his explanation, "I'm too cute to be annoying! That, fair maiden, are the reasons I simply cannot be an annoying monster!"

He took and elaborate bow sitting down and Lily laughed again. She seemed to be doing quite a lot of that.

"Well, I don't quite agree with that last point, but I suppose you've convinced me enough."

James' face suddenly looked oddly serious, and Lily could not help but wonder why.

"Have I?" James said quietly. "Have I really?"

Lily answered, puzzled, "Well…yes. I said so, didn't I?"

James nodded and leaned forward the tiniest bit.

"Then," he said, somewhat breathlessly, "you won't mind if I do this."

He leaned forward just a little more and gently brushed his lips on Lily's.  Lily sat wide-eyed for a couple seconds after and said, a little dazed,

"No…no, I…I don't suppose I do…"

This time she was the one to lean forward and press her lips against his. This time, though, it did not break until much later.

"James?" Lily said breathlessly.

"Mm?"

"What'll they all think about this?"

"That's the wrong question, Lils. The question is: Do we really care what they think?"

Lily grinned and whispered secretly in his ear.

"Nope."

***

A/N: The hopeless romantic strikes again! *cackles and waves around little cape thing* I'm afraid there wasn't _quite _as much fluffiness as I meant to put in there, but oh well. Its sappy enough as it is, wouldn't you agree? *grins* Now, I want to write a Draco fic next. What do you dear readers suggest? D/H? or D/G? I'd very much like to know!


End file.
